


Crop Circles

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: alex is the responsible one, but also doesnt care enough to stop anything, crop circles, drunk friends get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: “Hey kara have you ever thought about doing crop circles?” “Maggie, no.”In which alex is the responsible one, kara’s a puppy in love, and lena and maggie are friends with shit-eating grins.





	Crop Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a while back and finally wrote a quick drabble on it, even though I'm not sure it actually deserves to be written

Alex, Kara, Maggie, and Lena were gathered at the bar for their weekly Friday night drink-away-the-week double date. Unfortunately, the past week had been especially bad, so everyone was getting especially drunk, save Alex who had been appointed the responsible one for the night. The role changed hands each week, but it was necessary given the group and the shenanigans they got up to every week. This week was no exception, as they were only an hour into the night and already, the group was beyond drunk. Alex had just settled in at the table after getting another round of drinks and groaned when she saw the shit-eating grin on Maggie’s face.

“Hey, Kara, have you ever thought about doing crop circles?”

“ _Maggie, no,_ ” Alex interjected, trying to nip the idea in the bud. She knew she failed, though, when Lena sat up. Kara just had a look on her face that was a combination of confused, wary, but interested.

“Explain.”

Maggie gestured with her glass of whiskey, explaining her idea in full.

“Well, you’re an alien. Aliens in pop culture make crop circles. Ergo, you need to make crop circles. It’d be fun!” Lena leaned forward, a thoughtful look on her face.

“What about the design, though? Plain circles are just boring but we wouldn’t want to do something in Kryptonian because then it would be clear that it was either Supergirl or Superman and we don’t want them to get in trouble. Besides, the name implies it should be in circles. Here, give me a napkin, I want to sketch.”

“No, no, no,” Kara lept in, catching up with the other two. “It should be in Gallifreyan. It’s circular. It’s alien. It’s an _actual_ language, so we could actually send a message, too.”

As the three women leaned in to excitedly discuss plans, Alex sighed and leaned back, giving up on reining them in for the night. She pulled out her phone to warn J’onn of the night’s activities, knowing that no harm would be caused, but that it would certainly make the news the next morning.

\--

Kara groaned as she woke up the next morning, hungover and tangled up in the blankets between Maggie and Lena on her living room carpet. The TV was blaring the morning news- _probably was what woke her up_ \- and there was water and tylenol on the coffee table behind them. Maggie and Lena started waking up too, but Kara’s eyes were drawn by the news being reported.

“Oh no,” she whispered as she remembered what they did the night before. Maggie and Lena woke up and giggled when they saw the images being shown on the TV.

“It worked!” Maggie shouted through her giggles. Kara looked horrified.

“Maggie! We defaced someone’s private property! I can’t believe you guys talked me into making crop circles! Oh gosh, I’m going to have to go apologize.” Lena just laughed.

“Don’t worry, darling. We did it on an empty lot the city was selling. The grass was going to get cut anyways. Now it at least has some decoration on it.” She pulled a guilty-looking alien into her side, kissing her temple.

“As cute as this all is,” Alex interrupted from where she was sitting at the kitchen island, “we need to go to the DEO. J’onn isn’t exactly happy with you.” All three women jumped and turn around, with various degrees of guilt showing on their faces. “So which one of you is going to tell him that Kara lasered, _oh god_ , “My favorite chair is my girlfriend’s face” in circular Gallifreyan?”


End file.
